


Shake It

by MeredithBrody



Series: NOLA Fic Dump [19]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that just agreeing to walk home together would lead to this. (Prody/PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It

**Author's Note:**

> Title/Lyrics from "Shake It" by Metro Station

__**I’ll take you home if you don’t leave me at the front door  
** Your body’s cold but girl we’re getting so warm  
I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight we’re falling in love  
This feelings tearing me up 

They had made a deal. He would sleep on the sofa after this night out, and that would be the end of it. She didn’t want him going back to the office this late, and he didn’t really want her walking home alone at this time of night either. So between the two of them they had thought that going to Merri’s and sleeping in different rooms would be the best idea.

Instead, as they had walked from the bar they’d started with linked arms, then holding hands, then he had his arm over her shoulder while she had slid hers around his back, and eventually it had dropped to being in his ass pocket. They both knew there was a boundary they shouldn’t cross. They had been close to it more than once in recent months, and that meant it was even harder to pretend that this wasn’t tempting.

Everything about Dwayne Pride was tempting to her. She’d been attracted to him from the moment he’d come here, but he’d been trying to save his marriage, so she’d written it off to being a crush. Then just as they had started to move toward something again, Sam, then James, had become going concerns in her life, and King hadn’t given any indication that he was still interested in her. So she’d had a few dates with Sam, and that had imploded when James had shown up... and there she’d fallen into her old routine.

Tonight was the first time they’d been alone since James had shown up, and while she and James had a thing, they weren’t exclusive, and likely never would be. So she didn’t feel at all guilty for groping her boss as they walked along her street. Maybe she should have done, but she didn’t, and he clearly wasn’t bothered at all.

In fact as they got to her front door he was holding her close enough that it only took a quick turn for him to have her pinned against the wall beside her door as they both gave in and shared the kiss they’d been desperate to have for as long as they’d been out. As long as she’d been in New Orleans really. It had taken her until now to accept it, and clearly right now he did too. She left her one hand in his back pocket while the other went to his hair to hold him closer.

Despite the slight nip in the air, she was boiling hot, and she could feel he was the same. They were generating their own heat, and right now it wasn’t a surprise. He ground against her, and she had a sudden need to get them inside the house where she could take advantage of this situation. She fumbled for her keys then leaned round and opened the door, then pulled him through the door and straight back to the sofa opposite the door. She slowed just long enough for him to shut the door behind them and hear the latch click as it did.

Now they were inside there was no pretence. He had her jacket off and the zip on her dress down before she’d even got half his buttons done. She felt her dress falling to the floor as she finally got his shirt undone, and then as she pushed it off she took the opportunity to lick one of his nipples, hearing the sharp intake of air as she did.

That was one of the sweetest sounds she’d ever heard, so she switch and licked the other. It was gratifying to hear it repeated, and she knew that this was the perfect time to start undoing his belt. She just decided to keep alternating between sacking each nipple as she worked at the belt and the button beneath it. Wanting both to be open when she was done here.

“God, Merri.” He groaned, and she felt his hand slip down and cup her ass, then work his fingers below the lacy material there. She was glad she’d put on a matching set this afternoon when she’d changed to go out, even though she hadn’t really had a reason to. As she finally worked his belt loose, she felt his hand slide around the front of her, and gently start stroking the sensitive skin around her clit. She felt her lip tremble as he stimulated the nerves there, and she was sure he’d see that as a victory.

He had her backed up against the wall again, and that was apparently just what he wanted. As soon as her back hit the wall he unclipped her bra and threw it aside. At that point he started repaying her favour, and he was lucky at that moment that her legs still held her up. Between his fingers still gently touching her and his mouth on her breast she was unable to form a single word.

Slowly he let go and kissed her again, she reached down and felt his hardness pressed against her hand, she pushed her panties down, forgetting all the rules in this moment. All she wanted was to feel him, and to let him feel her, clearly he was as urgent as the moment she lifted one leg out of her panties he was there lifting it, and a second later he buried himself deep inside her.

“Holy shit, King.” Was all she could get out, dropping her head and biting his shoulder gently, just enough that it would leave a mark. Clearly he was having a similar issue with forming words, as all he did was lean his forehead against hers then he kissed her hard and started to move. At first it was little thrusts as they both learnt how much the other could take.

She learnt how he enjoyed for her to flex her muscles at the moment he was full embedded inside her. He would hiss and smile whenever she did it, and he very quickly learnt the perfect angle for hitting her where it felt best. They just followed on another’s leads. He picked up her other leg, and started to really pay attention to her responses. After a few minutes he carried her over to the sofa without disconnecting them and sat down, giving her control.

Every movement she then made he matched perfectly, when she'd press down he'd rise up into her, when she lifted, he'd drop. Combined with his arms still being wrapped around her, one of his hands gripping her ass, she couldn't quite believe that this was what she'd been craving since she got here.

He started to lose his control, and that was when she slid right down on him and flexed herself inside, feeling him explode a second later, as she kept moving, he slipped his free hand between them and rubbed her clit, causing her to follow over a moment later, gripping him even tighter.

When she came down she took a deep breath, still sat on his knees on the sofa. She felt him go soft and drop out of her, and while she missed the contact almost immediately she knew that, after this, it wouldn't be long until she felt that completeness again. They had breached the boundary, and she wasn't expecting anything to rebuild it any time soon. They were far past that.

And she really couldn't be happier.

__**Your lips tremble but your eye's are in a straight stare  
** We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight we’re falling in love  
This feelings tearing me up 


End file.
